An Artist's Ballad
by KestelKane
Summary: Evan cam to Evelyn, and she turned his life around. Whn she dies, all hell breaks loose... Jack Mercer/OMC, Yaoi, gay, male/male slash, lemon, etc...


***** There is a link to a picture of what I think Evan looks like in my profile, so go look at it to get a good visual. The song Evan is singing is called Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy, and I take no claim to it. Enjoy the Story and Review please*****

**My name is Evan, and this is my story. My father, James Maxwell Kenyon the 3rd, had physically abused me up until the lady next door got fed up of his screaming and alerted social services. The abuse had been pretty bad, broken bones, cracked ribs, bruises, the works… Oh, and I also saw my mother die at the hands of my father. Why? Because she had screamed at him, that she was tired of him selling her body for his own profit. Well, My mother was a very attractive woman, and I got her looks. I'm not sure when the idea came to him, but pretty soon my father killed her, and said that he could use her pretty son instead. It never got to that, but it came damn close quite a few times. I learned how to fight them off, how to drug them so they would pass out, basically anything to avoid getting raped. Anyway, Social Services cam and tried to put me with a few foster parents, but lets just say they took after my dearest daddy. After I broke my last foster fathers nose, they decided to try Evelyn Mercer, who had a big heart, and that is how I ended up on her doorstep. Now, Apparently she had four adopted sons and had missed the company of a child since they had moved out, and while I was not as nearly as lost as they had been, John, the social service worker, thought that she needed a decent kid who needed a loving home… and thus I was sent here! John and I walked up to the house, and he knocked on the door. When the door opened, I saw an older lady with white hair looking at me with the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life… and that's when I knew that this was going to be my home for a long time, if not forever. As In walked into the living room, I saw pictures of four different boys on her wall. Now, I am an intensely curious person , so I asked who they were. Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack Mercer… Her four adopted sons, four lost cases that she helped. Not to mention little Jack had it going on and was a musician like me! Oh, did I forget to mention I am gay? Yeah, I have been for as long as I can remember. I am seventeen now, gay, with black hair that also has red and blue in it. My clothes basically consists of a band T-Shirt, jeans, and some bracelets. So, Evelyn took me into her home and one year later, on my birthday, adopted me into the family. I have only met one son, Jerry, but they were all supposed to come home for Thanksgiving, which is in about four days. Now, it is about eight o'clock at night and I'm writing a new song because my boyfriend of four months just broke up with me over the phone. **

* * *

"**Evan! Do you want to run to the store with me to get a Bird?" shouted Evelyn from downstairs**

"**No thanks Mom, I was hoping to finish this song before I went to bed." I said, coming to the top of the stairs.**

"**Alright sweetie, don't dwell on Jeremy too much, okay? It isn't healthy for you!" She said gently, grabbing her purse from the table where she kept it**

"**I promise I wont Mom, drive safe!" I said**

"**I will, love you" she said as she closed the door**

"**Love you" I whispered, staring at the door and trying to ignore the clenching in my gut..**

"**Your fingertips across my skin,**

**The palm trees swaying in the wind**

**Images.**

**You sang me Spanish lullaby's,**

**The sweetest sadness in your eyes,**

**Clever trick."**

"**Okay, that is a pretty good start…" I mumbled, after singing the part of the song I had finished.**

"**Well, I never want to**

**See, you unhappy**

**I thought you'd want the same**

**for me"**

"**Goodbye, My almost Lover**

**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**

**I'm trying not to think **

**About you**

**Can't you just let me be?**

**So long, my luckless romance**

**My back is turned on you**

**Should have known you'd bring me heartache**

**Almost lovers always do"**

**I sang whilst playing my keyboard, not realizing how late it was until I looked at the clock when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from my bed, and walked down the stairs noticing my mom's absences right away. I opened the door and saw Jerry, with tears streaming down his cheeks. I asked him what was wrong, but he just moved to embrace me. I shoved him away from me, and asked what was wrong again. As he stayed silent, in my heart I knew, and I asked again in a whisper what was wrong. **

"**Mom.. Evan, Mom… She got shot in a store hold up." He said, barely able to force the words out of his mouth.**

**Shock was the first thing that my brain experienced, then fear, next was sorrow as the tears fell, and last was rage… Rage at myself for not going, Rage at the police for not coming fast enough, rage at the doctors for not being able to save her… but mostly, rage at the people who had murdered Evelyn Mercer. At that point in time, I think that was when I made the vow and knew that I would see it done… Those who had murdered the only mother I had would also be killed, and the one who pulled the trigger at her… would die from a shot to the forehead, by my hand if I could. The funeral date was the day after tomorrow, and all of my brothers will be here for it. From my mother's storys, they weren't just coming for the funeral… but they too, had one thing on their minds… Revenge.**


End file.
